Melting Ice
by Chelle Lee
Summary: BOBBY & ROGUE. Takes place shortly after the first movie and will probably end before the second one... so it's basically inbetween the two. R&R! It WILL get better after the first chapter...


**_

Melting Ice

_**

**A/N : Hey everyone… this is my first X-Men fic, between Bobby and Rogue. No flames, please!! Suggestions on where I should improve are welcome though ^_^. Please read and review… the more reviews, the quicker I'll get more chapters up!! Also, please read my other fics… Unfathomable Depths (my fic of Pirates of the Caribbean) will be updated soon, with the 7th and 8th chapter on their way. Anyway, just go ahead and read it… enjoy!**

~*Chelle Lee*~

**

Chapter 1

**

Bobby knew what had happened. He knew it wasn't him that had gotten her into her fate, but he felt guilty, nonetheless. He watched as Rogue sat alone near the balcony, the wind twisting in her hair, intertwining through her new white streaks. Her body was a mere shadow, blocking the sunlight, but he could feel what she was thinking about. He knew she thought it was him that had sent her to her death. He had to tell her, somehow, that it wasn't him…

            Rogue felt someone coming near, as her muscles tensed. "Oh, hi Bobby," she said as she covered her sullen thoughts with a fake smile.

            "Hey," he said uncomfortably, "Something wrong?"

            Obviously, he thought. Because of the many things that had been happening to her lately… all the things she had been going through that she didn't deserve….

            "Just been thinking," she said as she stared into the warm, orange sunset. "About yesterday…" she trailed off. She tried to hold back her tears as she looked up at him. "Why did you do it, Bobby?"

            "I didn't," he said, unconvincingly. How could he tell her? What could he say… that his evil twin had done it? He tried to find the right words…

            "What?" she asked, incredulously.

            "It wasn't me… it was something else. It looked like me and talked in the same voice…" he said this, almost to himself, trying to figure it out.

            "What are you trying to say? That it was your clone?? Listen, Bobby, I'm tired of your lies---"

            "But I didn't do it!" he repeated again, desperately. "I don't know how… all I remember was meeting you for lunch, and you didn't come. Then I saw you, talking with this other guy… he looked just like me, but he wasn't me. Then I saw you run away," he said, despite Rogue's piercing look of disbelief.

            "This isn't funny, Bobby," she said, biting her lip to keep from crying. "I thought we were friends," she said as she felt the tears come. She turned away from him, running away from the balcony.

            "Rogue!" he yelled after her, but she didn't look back. "Marie…"

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

            "Mystique," the professor said as he gazed out the window. He turned his attention to the boy who was sitting across the room from him. "It was her,"

            "Who?" Bobby asked, still confused.

            "Mystique is a powerful mutant that is able to change form, into anyone, but not anything. She can change her voice as well as her appearance into the person she wants to become. In this case, it was you," Xavier said.

            "But… why?"

            "In order to get Rogue out of her protection. To lead her to Magneto, and to her death. You know of Magneto's purposes, correct?"

            "Yes," he said, staring at his shoes. "But Rogue thinks---"

            "I know what Rogue thinks, just as well as I know what you are thinking right now," his smile had faded. "But it is extemely important of you to tell her, for I believe that she still might be hiding in this school as we speak,"

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

            Rogue talked to her friends in the lunch hall, trying to get her mind off of everything. Everything that had happened… it was just too much for her. Ever since she had discovered herself being a mutant, she had been shunned out of normality forever. It wasn't fair. Suddenly, she felt something cold… a cold shiver down her spine…

            "Rogue," he said, gently tapping her shoulder, making her jump.

            "What?" she snapped, acting like anything but herself. Why was she being so harsh all of a sudden? She lowered her tone, "What is it, Bobby?"

            "W—We need to talk…" he glanced at the staring faces from her table. "In private," he said. Rogue rolled her eyes as she got up from her table, walking with Bobby out of the lunch hall into an empty office. He closed the door.

            "What are you doing?" she asked.

            "Listen, before you say anything, please let me just talk," he said. She nodded warily before he continued, "There's this mutant… her name is Mystique. She has the power to change into different people, disguised by their looks and sounds of their voice," he paused, looking at Rogue. "She was the one disguised as me, who lured you out of the school. She works for Magneto," he said. Rogue laughed in sarcasm,

            "So, it was your evil clone?" she huffed.

            "Um, no… Rogue, please, listen to me. She may be still here, disguised as who knows who else…" 

He trailed off, noticing something strange about Rogue. Something was different; a yellow flash in her eyes. Bobby's eyes widened as blue scales wiped over her body, changing her face into none other than Mystique's.

Instantly, a shot of cold ice exploded out of his hands as the blue creature jumped into a high corner by the ceiling in the room. She was too fast for him. Suddenly, the door opened from the outside of the office.

"Bobby!" the real Rogue screamed when she saw him fighting it off. Mystique lunged to grab Rogue, but Bobby blocked her by creating a shield of ice between them.

"Run!" he said as the last patch of ice completely covered the wall of ice. Rogue beat against the thick wall, trying desperately to get through. She then obeyed Bobby's last commands, and ran to find the professor.

Meanwhile, Bobby formed razor-sharp icesicles, throwing them at the Mystique in attempt to stab her, but again he came to the realization that she was moving too quickly for him. He felt something punch him from behind his back. He spinned around only to be kicked with such a great force into the hard ice wall he had made, making it crack slightly. 

As he was knocked unconscious, Mystique punched and shattered the wall, escaping from the office and transforming into another student. She, or he, stuck his tongue out in Bobby's direction as she walked away unnoticed in the rushing crowd of students coming towards the scene. The last thing Bobby remembered was Professor Xavier coming down the hall with Rogue.

** I know… it will get better, I promise!! Be on the look out for the next chapter… meanwhile, please R&R! **


End file.
